Vampires and Slaves
by Madame Vodka
Summary: Never to be completed, but maybe rewritten one day, : To give up is to die
1. It begins

Okai, I am changing the story and some of the roles of the characters. this is going to be a slavery, prostitution, vampire theme story also the first kinda romantic [in a sick way romantic] fanfic i have ever written hopefully i will get off my lazy butt and write more on thursday but dont hold your breath.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He knelt half naked, his body knotted in the tension, preparing for the blow of the cat-o-nine-tails. Then fire cracked along his back as each one of those nine whips hit its target with tremendous speed, over and over again. He could taste the blood on his lips and felt the fiery blood flow freely down his back. The pain was almost numbing, He was unable to think straight as those blows flowed.  
  
Not once did he cry out within his own pain. Only the crack of the whip sounded out through his punishment. Through his disorienting mind only one thought clung on too. *One day I will be free from all this.*  
  
It was over; His tormentor leant over him undoing the rope which held his hands captive.   
  
"Let this be a lesson to you Slave. Never try to run away from us."  
  
He unsteady stood to his feet trying to focus on the face towering over him in disgusted content. A blow to his face sent him sprawling back to floor into the darkness of his own mind.   
  
When he awoke five hours later, His eyes focused enough for him to see that he was back in the draughty stable with Duo leaning over him. dabbing a damp rag over his face. The cool blissfulness of the water subsided the agony "  
  
"You have a fever Quatre, You need to rest." Duo said worried.   
  
"I don't need to rest, I need to get out of here." Quatre snapped.  
  
"How many times are you going to try this Quatre? You don't succeed in escaping you just getting dragged back here kicking and screaming. If you don't give it up they will kill you." Duo snapped back  
  
"To give up is to die." Quatre said quietly.   
  
Why cant my friends understand. I need to be free from all of this I cant serve someone all of my life. Even the horses get better treatment that I do. Quatre thought before drifting in a fevered sleep.  
  
He was awoken by a sharp kick to his stomach. Quatre opened his eyes to see Stable Master Wufei glaring down at him.   
  
"Huh; you are still alive. Pity."   
  
"You didn't miss me then." Quatre said surly.   
  
"Cheek like that Slave can be reward painfully as you are well aware." Wufei snapped kicking him again. "Get up"   
  
Unsteadily Quatre rose to his feet. The room was empty except for him and Wufei   
  
"His lordship requires that you show me how you got out last time." Wufei sneered.   
  
Quatre glared at him through fevered eyes. The pain had made him reckless.   
  
"And if I refuse?"  
  
"To refuse? You are in no position to refuse unless of course you want your friends" Wufei practically spat the word "to suffer."  
  
"The drain pipes leading out to the sewer." Quatre said quietly "They werent fully blocked off from last time."  
  
Wufei grabbed the scuff of his neck tighly dragging Quatre out of the room "Show me." several stable hands look at Quatre with pity in their eyes, Duo ran over clearly enraged.  
  
"What the hell are you doing? he is sick, he needs to rest you heartless bastard leave him alone!" 


	2. Quatre and Duo POV

Quatre P.O.V   
  
It has been two weeks of hell since Wufei, Duo and I tried to escape through the sewers, Wufei was so eager to escape from this hellhole he brought Duo along to shut him up.   
  
In my beaten fevered condition I didn't last long, they left me behind for the guard's dogs to find; from there I was dragged back to the castle.   
  
I can't remember too much about what happened. I can remember being groped by a guard, then nothing..  
  
I know for the last two weeks I have been beaten, raped and endless questioned about the whereabouts of Wufei and Duo, I can remember the taunts and the pain always the pain. But do you know what the worst thing was? Knowing that my pain brought them enjoyment; that they enjoy every moment of what they were doing.   
  
Usually they kill slaves who try to run away more than three times, but it was decided by my "Master" to sell us to a brothel, a whore house, I wish I was dead. Perhaps you are wondering what I mean by us? Duo has been dragged back, I don't know when or how I just know that he is here with me. Crying.  
  
A couple of months pass by, I guess you get used to it. Being a whore, blocking your mind to the endless probing fingers, their moans. You can almost block it all out those who don't break. That for me is the scariest thing to lose my mind in the mist of this hell. Excuse me now for there is some lowlife overweight scum I have to fuck, I am only fifteen.  
  
Damn it we don't deserve this.   
  
Duo P.O.V  
  
Quatre fell about twenty minutes away from the castle. Wufei prodded him with his foot and muttered "leave him" before dragging me away. Heartless bastard.  
  
We hear him screaming though. His screams and the dog's snarls filled the air. I wish I had gone back for him instead we just kept running.  
  
Wufei left me at the nearest village, claiming that he never wanted to bring me in the first place. All he cared about was his own freedom, I don't care bout him. Wherever he is now I hope he is happy knowing that he has ruined so many lives.  
  
All I can think about is Quatre, he was my only friend in that hellhole, if I got in to trouble he would help me out of it and yet this is how I repay him. I don't deserve to live.  
  
After almost two weeks of running and stealing I was caught by the guards, and dragged back to castle. The guards after having their fun dragged me down endless corridors before throwing me into one of the jail cells.   
  
Inside the cell, Quatre lay. Completely naked covered in bites, bruises and scratches moaning with fever and pain. I can remember tearing up sheets to make bandages. Dressing him in the rough clothes the guards had left whilst all the time I was cradling him in my arms crying. Two broken boys together.  
  
They took us to the whore house together, after a few farewell fucks, I really hope those bastards get theirs someday. But at least the whores have a heart, they looked after Quatre, even though now he has to work as a whore the same as me they watch out for him and sometimes me, making sure we don't get the rough clients.   
  
I hope Quatre understands the guilt I feel, how I tried to help him. I know now if someone offered me my own freedom and it meant I could escape from this hell, I know I wouldn't take it without taking Quatre out of here with me. I don't love him but he is my friend, and he don't deserve this. 


	3. Trowa and The Whore House

Heero and I get so lonely sometimes; we crave the flesh and warmth of humans but only have the comfort of ourselves. Vampires shouldn't mix with humans except at feeding time, they are our meat not our mates.  
  
Today being a dark rainy day we could venture outside without being burnt, Heero was bent on the idea of wandering around half dragging me in the direct of the local whore house,  
  
Such a place disgusts me though, the sadness in the eyes of the whores, the broken bodies repulsing yet so tantalizing. I had yet to see any of the male whores but guessed they would probably be the same. I am disgusted not with them but what they do to me.  
  
We entered the main hall, the place was empty except for two males dressed in whores clothing cleaning the floors, They had looked up at us as we had came in but made no effort to greet us.  
  
"Where is Madame?" Heero demanded,  
  
The blonde beauty gave us a sad smile, "I will go get her for you Sirs." He whispered before disappearing through a side door, the braided boy continued cleaning the floor roughly, anger radiating off him.  
  
"Are you a whore?" Heero asked with interest  
  
"No, I am fucking rabbit." The boy snapped  
  
"Duo!" yelled the Madame appearing "I have warned you before about your foul language,"  
  
Duo opened his mouth to argue back, the blonde seeing this quickly clamped his hand over Duo's mouth "He is sorry Madame."  
  
"I will deal with you two later." She snapped before turning back to us "I am sorry about this Sirs," She said in false sweet tones.   
  
Sorry to cut short here but this is all I have written down and don't really have anything to add on to it yet, Sorry its been a long time since my last update, I been busy with my doodling. If you want to see that go to http://possedcookie.deviantart.com/ and also I have been overloaded with coursework and had writers block but hopefully my next chapter will be soon and much much longer 


	4. Is it love or Hornyness?

"How much is for those boys?" Heero asked, gesturing his head in the direction where the two boys had left, Madame's perfectly plucked eyebrows lifted in shock, but she stated the price and we took it.  
  
I was lead to a room, Within minutes the blond entered, being pushed forward by the Madame, The boy's head was bowed so I couldn't see the expression on his face, Madame however was angry, digging her long sharp fingernails into his shoulders, "Sorry to of kept you waiting Sir," was all she said before leaving the room.  
  
"Come here." I commanded, with every step forward the whore took I could sense a mixture of anger and fear, his refusal to look at me made me almost angry.  
  
"What is your name?" I asked him, cupping my hands to his face, making him look at me, his eyes shocked me, a empty blue gaze that pieced through you, tearing away at your flesh, looking deep within your soul.  
  
"My name is Quatre." He whispered through gritted teeth, as my hands snaked around his angelic body, he started removing my clothes, as we fell on to the bed I lost all control.  
  
Duo's P.O.V  
  
Every time it leaves me feeling disgusted, a worthless lowlife scum, but him, he made me feel different, maybe he made me feel like I wanted it, maybe I wanted more, but maybe I would never never admit that I liked it. Worthless scum.  
  
As soon as he left, I redressed, needing to make sure Quatre was ok, this always hurts him more than it would ever hurt me, he always seems to get the rough people, or maybe its just because they lose control by just looking at him.  
  
He was still laying on the bed, not bothering to move, completely naked, eyes fixed to the ceiling whilst tears slide down his face; bruises were starting to appear on his thighs. I hate seeing him like this, I move over to the bed, reaching my hand out to shake him.  
  
"They will send in the wardens if you don't move soon." The mention of the wardens seemed to snap him out of it, He had been hurt by them before for not moving fast enough and I doubt he would want the experience again, He scrambled out of the bed, locating his clothes and redressing.   
  
"Did you notice anything weird about those two?" I asked, curious about how their every wish seemed to be obeyed quickly and without fuss.   
  
"They are vampires, Duo full blooded vampires." I didn't ask him how he knew this, Quatre had always had a sense for that sort of thing, an empathy and an ability to sense if something is human or not. Quatre finished redressing and we walked out the room together to report back to Madame, wiping the tears out of his eyes.  
  
Heero's P.O.V  
  
It was an expensive bill to pay, but it was worth it. Trowa remained in an emotionless state all the time since he had left the whores room. It was a silent walk back home. I didn't mind though, my own thoughts were straying more towards Duo, smiling and enjoying the remembrance of his skin.  
  
"I want him." Trowa said later that evening, we were alone in the library and it was the first time he had spoken since leaving the brothel.  
  
"Who? That blonde boy? Quatre?"  
  
"Yes him, I want him Heero."  
  
I looked at him confused; Trowa was already rising, making his way over to the library door,   
  
"Wait where are you going?"  
  
"To talk to the brothel boss, talk him into selling Quatre to me.. Permanently."  
  
"Wait, Trowa you can't just go in there, demanding to be given possession of a whore."  
  
He laughed quietly, baring his fangs. "Cant I?" he asked.  
  
Okai, again sorry for taking a long time to update, I was going to scrap this story, but decided I could still do something with it, I will have a new chapter and hopefully and ending to this story within the next two months, you can send the ninja monkeys after me if I don't, Thank you to anyone who has reviewed this story, you are the reason I haven't scrapped it. 


	5. Iam So Sorry

I am going to face it now, Even though there is another chapter written, I cant be bothered to continue this story, I cant really be bothered to type the chapter up, I have got my exams in a months time so I am just going to tell you whats happens  
  
Wufei was going to come back under the command of General Trieze [evil vampire] Quatre and Duo are seriously hurt, Duo dies and Trowa wants to turn Quatre before he dies too, Heero becomes totally insane and wages war against other evil vampires killing Treize, Zechs and eventually himself. Then the story ends with the house being set on fire, Trowa crawling over to Quatre and dying with him,.  
  
I am really sorry I didn't complete this story, I just lost interest, I have so many [better] stories I want to do. I promise you guys I wont put up another story until its completely written and typed up leaving me only to add a chapter a week. 


End file.
